The goal of this proposal is to install and integrate the C1-Biomark HD system in the Cellular and Molecular Evaluation Core (CMEC) Facility within Research Service at the Ralph H. Johnson VA Medical Center. The overarching objective of this core facility is to provide tools and services necessary to support and advance research that directly impacts the health of our Veterans. The C1-Biomark HD system represents a first in class, state-of-the-art platform allowing for automated isolation, preparation, and analysis of genomic material at the single cell level, providing a never before available level of precision and personalized medicine. In molecular genomics it is necessary to look at the expression profiles of single cells in order to define specific cell types in a given population and to completely understand the molecular processes involved in cellular mechanisms that contribute to disease, injury, cellular transformation, and differentiation. Until now, in depth characterization of genomic pathways has been hindered by inadequate sensitivity of gene profiling using tissues or pools of cells and the significant technical expertise and cost required for isolation and preparation of single cell genomics, prohibiting high-throughput analysis. The C1-Biomark HD system circumvents these limitations by combining the sensitivity and utility of single-cell qPCR with the multiplexing capability of microarrays in the world?s first and currently only automated system, providing a cost-effective, high-throughput platform for genetic analysis of single cells. Our investigators have identified three primary aims that will be accomplished through this groundbreaking technology: 1) Identification of previously unrecognized cellular sub-populations which may contribute to the pathology of disease; 2) Detection of cellular markers of disease progression and/or clinical response to treatment; and 3) Discovery of novel signaling pathways leading to the development of targeted, personalized, precision therapeutics. Notably, single cell genomic analysis is broadly applicable across the diverse research efforts of local VAMC investigators including studies in oncology, cardiology, neuroscience, immunology, stem cell development and function, in addition to behavioral science research focusing on post-traumatic stress disorder and alcohol abuse disorders. Incorporating single cell genomics will greatly strengthen the research capabilities of our station, facilitating basic scientific discovery leading to the rapid implementation of cutting-edge personalized medical treatment for our Nation?s Veterans, a specific directive outlined in the Secretary?s Blueprint for Excellence that is directly relevant to the VA Mission.